Undisclosed Desires
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: My take on the ending of "The Dinner Party." Damon finds Elena in the shower instead of Katherine and smut ensues. Inspired by tsukikomew's story, "Better Than Anything."


**Undisclosed Desires**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: The idea for this little story was inspired by tsukikomew's one shot, "Better Than Anything." It's also my take on the ending of "The Dinner Party," where it was Elena in the shower and not Katherine. What will happen, you ask? I'm not telling, you're just going to have to read and find out for yourselves.**

Elena ignored her pounding heart as she made her way to Damon's bathroom. She didn't know how he'd react to her being there, mostly because this place was probably a sacred sanctuary of his and to come in would be to invade his privacy. However, she needed a shower, especially after what she experienced today, and this was a good a place as any.

_Beggers can't be choosers,_ she thought. _If Damon asks, I'll just tell him the truth, that I needed a shower and his was the closest I could find._

Carefully walking in, Elena stepped out of her clothes and turned on the water, looking behind her a few times to see if she had been followed. Finding no one, she proceeded to take off her underwear and then climbed in, letting the water hit her face and turned around so that her body could get wet as well. Grabbing a shampoo nearby, she washed her hair (and hopefully wash away the events of the day, including seeing Elijah's body in the basement with the dagger in his chest).

As she continued to wash herself, Elena could've sworn she felt a presence in the room and before she could speak, the door to the shower slid open and she came face to face with Damon, his haunting blue eyes burning into her as he gazed at her naked body.

"Well, well, look what we've got here."

Elena gulped nervously. "Damon, I'm sorry that I came in here without your permission, but I really needed a shower and..."

Damon shushed her. "Relax, I'm not angry. A little surprised, maybe, but not angry." He then flashed his signature smirk at her. "Room for one more?"

Was he serious? He wanted to join her? She wanted to tell him no, but her words seemed to burn in her throat. What was it about Damon Salvatore that made her feel like this? She knew that she shouldn't, but she did anyway. As the old saying went, forbidden fruit is often the sweetest.

Without hearing her reply, Damon peeled off his shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest to her. She had seen that chest before, on the day of the bachelor auction, when she came to the boarding house looking for Stefan and found a shirtless Damon instead. She hated to admit it, but she did kind of like seeing him that way and wondered if she ever would again.

Damon smirked at her again. "Like what you see?"

Elena couldn't think of anything intelligent to say at that moment, so she just nodded. After getting her nod of approval, Damon removed his pants and underwear, as well as his socks and shoes. Another playful smirk on his face, he climbed into the shower with Elena, closing the door behind him. Elena bit her lip at how close she actually was to him.

Sensing her fear, he said, "Don't worry, angel, I won't do anything to hurt you."

Not hearing her reply, he pulled her to him and lifted her chin, capturing her lips in a scorching kiss that Elena could feel coursing through her body. Before she could stop herself, she returned his kiss and reached her hands up to run her fingers through his short, sleek black hair. However, before the kiss got too deep, she forced herself to pull away, earning her a confused look from Damon.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop? Didn't you enjoy that?"

"Yeah, and that's the problem," she replied. "I was enjoying it too much and I was afraid that if I gave in, I wouldn't be able to stop myself."

"It doesn't have to be," said Damon. "Come on, Elena, just let yourself go for once. You know that you've wanted this." He kissed her again, running his hands up and down her body, cupping her breasts gently and massaging her nipples with his thumbs. "Now, I _know_ you enjoyed _that_."

Elena moaned as she felt what he was doing to her. Good God, he was slowly killing her with his hands exploring every inch of her body, and she was indeed enjoying it. How could something so wrong feel so right at the same time? Perhaps it was the heat of the water that was making her respond like this, or maybe it was...no, he couldn't have compelled her, because the passion between them would feel forced and not natural. No, this felt natural.

"Oh God, Damon!"

Damon smirked. "That's it, Elena, let yourself go. Let yourself feel what I'm doing to you. Open yourself to me, let me in."

Elena trembled at the softness in his voice and then her body seemed to relax against his. Damon then gently pushed her up against the tile and, wrapping her legs around his waist, entered her slowly so as not to hurt her and kissed her passionately. Elena ran her hands across his chest and up and down his arms, feeling how soft his skin was.

Damon moaned as he felt her hands on him. This was definitely better than his dreams came up with. They weren't just scratching an itch, they were actually making love to each other, and it was wonderful. So wonderful, in fact, that Damon didn't give a shit if Stefan walked in on them at that moment. Why should he? He never gave a shit before, so why start now?

After a while, the water temperature cooled down and Damon shut off the water, still holding Elena close to him. Kissing her neck, he said, "How about we take this in my room? It'll dry us off faster and I don't know about you, but I think I'm up for another round."

Elena smiled and nodded. After all, what harm would it do? Damon did say that she had to let herself go and she didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave. "Sounds good to me. I'm letting myself go tonight, and I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather let myself go with than you."

"That's my girl," said Damon. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

With that, he kissed her hotly and carried her toward his room, where he kicked the door shut with his foot and laid her down gently on his bed, climbing on top of her and thrusting gently into her. Elena kept in time with his thrusts and moaned against his mouth as their tongues collided. Everything in that moment seemed to melt away and it was just her and Damon. No Stefan, no imminent sacrifice ritual, nothing.

Leaving her lips, Damon kissed her neck, feeling his fangs growing within his mouth as the smell of her blood reached his nose. He was tempted to bite her, but didn't want to force it on her. After all, she might not want him to. Elena looked up at him and saw his vampire form making its way out. He wanted to bite her, she could tell.

"It's okay, you can bite me," she said. "I want you to."

Damon blinked. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"No, you won't," said Elena. "I trust you."

Damon nodded and then drove his fangs into her, growling hungrily against her neck as he began to thrust faster. Elena yelped upon impact at the sting of the penetration, but the initial sting faded and there was nothing but a rush of warmth, a warmth unlike any other she felt before. Damon pulled out of her neck a few minutes later, licking the excess blood with his tongue. God, it tasted like heaven and although he wanted more, he couldn't take too much, or he'd kill her, which was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He loved Elena too much to ever do that.

_2 Hours Later..._

Damon smiled as he watched Elena sleep. It had been two hours since their little play began, and it had been the best two hours of their lives. Stefan would eventually find out what happened here tonight. Either he would smell his brother's scent all over Elena, or he would see the bite mark on her neck. However, Damon decided not to worry about it. After all, he enjoyed himself and he was sure Elena did too, even if she tried to resist it at first.

**~ FIN**

**Note: Thank you, tsukikomew for inspiring this one-shot. You're awesome!**


End file.
